


洛瑟玛x凯尔萨斯短篇合集

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: emm……部分短篇存在血腥暴力描写，人物死亡描写，偶有强x内容描写。
Relationships: Lor'themar Theron/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 头颅

头颅

“安薇娜被凯尔萨斯的恶魔部队劫走了！”斥候的报告，让洛瑟玛的脸色一变——他派出的使者没有从外域回来，而部落的斥候带来了凯尔萨斯的死讯，现在又传来了凯尔带走了安薇娜，而且是由一群恶魔簇拥着带走了安薇娜！  
洛瑟玛的胃部有些发紧，他最担心的事情已经发生了！他的王子殿下，他的凯尔萨斯，在外域被恶魔诱惑堕落了。  
滔天的愤怒让他立刻吩咐远行者部队与血法师部队进攻奎尔丹尼斯岛——太阳之井的所在地。

莉亚德琳已经从外域归来，她身后的血骑士部队里还有着德莱尼人组成的部队。莉亚德琳告诉洛瑟玛，这是她的血骑士部队与德莱尼的联军组成的破碎残阳组织，就是为了消灭凯尔萨斯。  
“他已经堕落了，不再是奎尔萨拉斯的王储了。”莉亚德琳愤怒地说，“我从来没有想过他会如此残忍，就算达拉然曾经囚禁我们的同胞，他却将复仇的怒火发泄在曾经的同盟身上！肯瑞瓦村被屠戮殆尽，我真不相信那是我们的王储，他一点仁慈之心都没有！……”  
洛瑟玛看着莉亚德琳的嘴唇一张一合，慷慨激昂地诉说着凯尔在外域令人发指的酷行。  
“洛瑟玛？”莉亚德琳说着说着，发现洛瑟玛一副难以接受的样子，重重地叹了一口气，“我也不相信这些是真的，但是看到奥术影像的时候，我完全没法说服自己说这些不是真的。”  
“我要去见他。”洛瑟玛抽出了短刃，“我想知道他到底怎么了。”

进入魔导师平台后，洛瑟玛几乎没有遇到任何的抵抗，他顺利的见到了凯尔。  
“我正在等你，洛瑟玛。”凯尔平静地说，一点也看不出他的不正常，除了胸口那块邪能水晶。  
“你把安薇娜带到哪里去了？”洛瑟玛咄咄逼人。  
“她是重要的能源，自然是要与恶魔召唤师在一起，这样才能召唤出基尔加丹，伟大的欺诈者。”凯尔靠近了洛瑟玛，略显干枯的手掌托起他的下巴，“见到你的王子，为什么不来行礼？”  
“你堕落了。”洛瑟玛抓住了那只手，修长的手指没有了往日的饱满细腻，“曾经那个爱奎尔萨拉斯胜过一切的王子殿下去哪儿了？”  
“他死了。”凯尔翠绿色的眼睛射出了渗人的光芒，“他死在了沃雷塔尔的背叛中，死在了为族人寻找能源的梦里。”  
“那么，你是谁？”洛瑟玛质问。  
“我是凯尔萨斯·逐日者，一个复仇者。”凯尔咬着牙说，“一个被恶魔复活的扭曲灵魂。”  
“凯尔！”洛瑟玛听懂了凯尔的意思——现在的凯尔只是恶魔复活的傀儡。  
“操我。”凯尔闭上了眼睛，“我做梦都想回到奎尔萨拉斯。”

残存的法袍被撕碎，洛瑟玛已经记不清自己多久没有和凯尔做过了，他现在只想拥抱着凯尔，感受着他的存在。  
“粗暴些，让我感受痛苦！”凯尔焦躁地吩咐着，趴在地上双腿分开到了极限，就是为了让洛瑟玛能够直接进入体内。  
洛瑟玛甩掉了所有的衣服，一手扶住自己勃起的阴茎，一手抓住了凯尔的腰身，粗暴地进入了凯尔的身体。  
“啊……”凯尔哭了起来，疼痛第一次伴随着性爱，让凯尔既高兴又心酸——洛瑟玛还愿意听从自己的吩咐，但是他与洛瑟玛再无可能，这次战斗结束后，他就会被钉在耻辱柱上，被所有人唾弃，可他仍然想贪恋最后的一丝温柔，他扭头吻住了洛瑟玛。  
类似于强暴的性爱，并没有给摄政王带来过多的困扰——他的王子想要，他就会给予，因为那是他的王子。

体内涌动的快感，侵蚀着凯尔仅剩的理智，他想在基尔加丹重新控制这具身体前，与洛瑟玛重温曾经的快乐。  
“洛瑟玛……”凯尔低低地呻吟着，就像曾经每个夜晚那样。洛瑟玛的心肠被那声声呼唤弄软，他的动作温柔起来，他想到了那个温柔又随和的王子殿下。  
“为什么？”他咬着凯尔的耳尖，“你为什么要召唤基尔加丹？为什么要带走安薇娜？你变成了什么鬼样子！”  
“杀了我，洛瑟玛！”凯尔没有回答他的问题，他感觉到胸口邪能水晶的能量涌动，基尔加丹很快就要再次控制这具躯体了，“结束后就杀了我！”  
紧致的甬道突然绞紧了体内研磨的硬物，洛瑟玛一惊，泄了精关。微凉的精液进入到凯尔的体内，而凯尔也用手让自己达到了高潮。  
跪坐在地上，凯尔昂着头，眼神空洞，他不断地重复着那句话，声音越来越短促：“砍下我的头颅，不要让我再复活了！”  
洛瑟玛惊疑的地看着凯尔胸口的邪能水晶——他知道了，他的凯尔马上就会被取代，他知道了刚刚凯尔的不反抗，是因为要与他告别。  
“凯尔……”洛瑟玛捡起了短刃，抵住了凯尔的脖子。

“噗……”一声轻响，鲜血溅满了洛瑟玛赤裸的身体，刚刚还在他身下辗转呻吟的凯尔，变成了一具无头的尸体，他穿上了衣服，提着凯尔的头颅走出了魔导师平台。

提起凯尔的头颅，他向破碎残阳宣布凯尔萨斯·逐日者已经伏诛，可以对太阳井高地发起全面进攻！  
莉亚德琳带领着血骑士团冲向了最前方，德莱尼人紧随其后。洛瑟玛命令哈杜伦与罗曼斯带领部队清理奎尔丹尼斯岛上的恶魔。  
所有人走后，洛瑟玛才坐在地上，捧起了凯尔的头颅，亲吻着那双永远不会回应他的嘴唇上，按照凯尔的吩咐，把他的头颅与身体分离葬在两地。


	2. 时尚杂志

时尚杂志

《荷尔蒙的诱惑》摆在了凯尔萨斯的办公桌上，他从来没有想到这种彰显男性魅力的杂志封面，居然没有邀约他来当模特，反而是邀请了名不见经传的游侠领主洛瑟玛·塞隆来展示了他的裸体——背对着双臂举起握拳，肩膀微微倾斜，展示出了男性的阳刚之美，尤其是那个紧实圆润的屁股，不禁让人想入非非。  
让侍从喊来了洛瑟玛，凯尔把杂志摔在了他的身上。  
“你有个不错的屁股。”  
洛瑟玛不明所以，当他捡起杂志的时候，再看看凯尔那个似笑非笑的表情——大概是因为自己上了杂志的缘故？  
“这个身体不是我的。”洛瑟玛开口否认，“我没有这么紧实的屁股。”  
“是吗？”凯尔狐疑地看着洛瑟玛包裹在制服紧身裤下的屁股，“把裤子脱了。”  
“您的要求很无礼，王子殿下。”洛瑟玛反驳。  
“我只想确认一下。”凯尔眯起了眼睛，“还是说，您对我撒谎了，游侠领主。”  
“好吧。”洛瑟玛妥协了，“请先让我关好房门。”  
“那就不必了。”凯尔打了个手势，房门被锁好了，“现在可以把裤子脱了。”

上半身穿着整齐的游侠制服，下半身却是光溜溜，凯尔转到了洛瑟玛的身后，修长的手指描绘着屁股的形状：“摆出杂志上的样子。”  
“遵命。”洛瑟玛无奈地摆出了姿势。  
“上衣也要脱了。”凯尔看了看洛瑟玛的背影，“我必须严格检查。”  
洛瑟玛解开了制服扣子，把制服和衬衫一起脱下，叠好了放在裤子上。  
趁着洛瑟玛脱衣服的时候，凯尔也解开了法袍的扣子，开始脱掉他的衣服——他就是要看看，作为奎尔萨拉斯的王储，他的身体会比一个游侠领主差哪儿去了。

“……王子殿下？”转过身看到同样光裸的凯尔，洛瑟玛觉得有些惭愧——凯尔萨斯的身体比例相当完美，隆起的肌肉一点也不夸张，也不瘦弱，维持在纤细匀称上，比之自己来说，就显得略有些纤细。  
“转过去摆好姿势。”凯尔召唤出一面镜子，仔细对比了身材，沮丧地发现，游侠领主的身材只是比自己略微壮硕……手掌再次抚摸上了洛瑟玛的屁股，抓住了软垂在腿间的阴茎。垂在阴茎下方的阴囊入手沉甸，分量十足，这让凯尔有些意外。他再次打量起洛瑟玛的身材，目光落在了被他揉搓的阴茎上。

被抓住了阴茎的洛瑟玛完全不敢动，他想到了一个关于凯尔萨斯王子殿下的传言：据传，凯尔萨斯王子殿下在去达拉然之前，是个风流放荡的王子，特别喜欢与容貌出色、或是身材好的男女调情；他身边的高阶法师罗曼斯，据传他就是凯尔萨斯王子的专属秘密情人。  
“王子殿下？”洛瑟玛试探地叫了一声。  
“坐下。”凯尔萨斯王子指着宽大的沙发说，“不要让我动用法术。”  
“这样太过分了，王子殿下！”洛瑟玛嘴上抗议，却听话地坐在了沙发上。

洛瑟玛嘴上的抗议，凯尔并没有放在心上， 他自信没有任何精灵会拒绝王子殿下的宠信。凝望着游侠领主的眼睛，凯尔在他那双棕色的眼睛里看到了燃烧的欲火……跨坐在他的大腿上，凯尔用手托起了洛瑟玛的下巴，轻佻地用手指抚过他的嘴唇，再用手指轻按了几下喉结后，尖利的指尖向下滑动，带来了一丝丝酥麻的触感，而手指围着他的乳尖打转，点燃了他内心深处的欲望之火，饱满的胸膛开始急速的起伏。凯尔一点都不怀疑，如果不是自己刚才用话语震慑住了洛瑟玛，他恐怕已经直接将自己扑倒了。一只手臂揽住了游侠领主的后颈，一只手托起他的阴茎，和自己的硬起来的阴茎抵在一起，互相摩擦着、顶弄着，分享着彼此的快乐，也刺激着洛瑟玛的反应。  
指尖汇集了法术，一瓶润滑剂出现在了凯尔的手中，他打开了润滑剂，倒在了洛瑟玛的阴茎上，又抬起了屁股，用手指沾染了润滑剂深入了自己的身体。  
洛瑟玛只觉得欲望之火越燃越烈，凯尔的每一个步骤都充满了魅惑力，他竭力抑制自己的冲动——凯尔的警告还在耳边，而且凯尔刚刚用法术召唤润滑剂的样子，证明他还是一个理智冷静的大法师，如果自己违背了他的意愿，他肯定不是凯尔的对手，除非凯尔能够失去足够多的理智。  
阴茎被纳入了温暖的甬道中，凯尔的双手搭在了洛瑟玛的肩头，尖利的指尖掐入了肌肉里，洛瑟玛的脸有些抽搐，但是进入凯尔身体的阴茎却得到了良好的摩擦，让他越发想要主动进攻。

“嗯……”粗重的呼吸中掺杂着呻吟，洛瑟玛眯起了眼睛，他察觉到了法师的沉溺，放在沙发上的双手慢慢地扶住了凯尔的腰间，用力压了下去。  
“啊——”尖叫从凯尔的口中发出，在他还没有反应过来的时候，洛瑟玛已经抓紧他的腰间不停地颠弄起来。  
“洛瑟玛！……你，你，你竟敢！……啊——”被快感袭击的凯尔说不出完整的话来，他很快就被压在了沙发上，一条腿搭在沙发靠背上，一条腿搭在了洛瑟玛的手臂上，大敞着双腿的模样比跨坐在洛瑟玛身上更为诱人。  
洛瑟玛终于明白凯尔风流的含义，如果有这样一个完美的情人，热爱享乐的高等精灵有什么不愿意呢？  
俯下身去，洛瑟玛吻住了呻吟的嘴唇，强势地纠缠着对方的舌尖，让凯尔尝到了几乎窒息的感觉——他虽然男女通吃，但是只有洛瑟玛敢这样对他，把他压在沙发上，不顾及他的身份，不顾及他的法术，只是给予纯粹的性爱。

战场从沙发转移到了办公桌上，被掰开到极限的双腿，被洛瑟玛贪婪地注视着，他含住了那个挺立的阴茎，舌尖灵活地围着它打转，受到刺激的阴茎青筋凸起，腥膻的液体开始缓缓淌了出来。  
随着一声低吼，乳白色的液体完全射进了游侠领主的口中，凯尔躺在办公桌上喘着粗气，却被洛瑟玛吻住了嘴唇，腥膻的液体被灌进了口中……直到他吞咽下去。  
“王子殿下的味道很香甜呢……”洛瑟玛执起了凯尔的一缕长发，金色的长发像丝绸一般从指间滑落，如同王子殿下身上的皮肤一样润滑。  
再次将阴茎埋进洞口，洛瑟玛减缓了研磨的速度，让刚刚射过精的凯尔，又颤巍巍地站立起来。凯尔的脸难得的红了起来，他双眼迷离地看着洛瑟玛，一副享受的样子。  
“嗯……”鼻音下的呻吟更添加了几分魅惑性，洛瑟玛把凯尔翻了个身，抓住腰间的手握住了圆润的屁股，一边拍打着屁股，一边抓揉着，惹得凯尔的肠壁一阵阵缩紧、挤压着进出的阴茎，快感直冲向大脑中枢。  
凯尔开始小声地抽泣着，他被洛瑟玛操弄得非常爽，爽到他自己控制不住了，只觉得这美妙的感觉让他欲生欲死。  
凯尔的抽泣声，和临界点的到来，让洛瑟玛瞬间达到了顶峰，他死死地掐住了凯尔的腰，将自己的精液尽数射进了肠壁的深处。  
凯尔趴在桌子上，喘着粗气说：“谁允许你射到里面的！”  
“您没有反对。”洛瑟玛拨开他披散的长发，从脖颈一直亲吻到了脊柱的尽头，然后替凯尔穿上了内裤，将他拉起放在宽大的靠背椅上——办公桌的一角沾满了黏腻的液体，“您还需要有什么吩咐我的吗？”  
“没有了。”凯尔凶狠地瞪了他一眼，用光裸的脚背挑衅地托起了他软垂的阴茎，“下次这东西再不听话的射进来，我一定会剁了它。”  
抓住了凯尔的脚踝，洛瑟玛亲吻了一下脚背：“我等着您的处罚。”


	3. 归来

再次站在日怒之塔的大厅中，凯尔萨斯·逐日者有一种恍然于世的感觉——他终于从暗影界归来了，而且是赎清了自己的罪孽之后归来了。  
洛瑟玛看着这位前王储，并没有把自己的座位让给他，甚至连“请坐”都吝于给予。  
“我回来了，摄政王。”凯尔高昂着头颅，一如既往地优雅与骄傲，仿佛当年召唤基尔加丹、将人民献给恶魔都不是他本人一样。  
“我知道。”洛瑟玛的脸色阴沉，“这次您带来了什么？是雷文德斯的温西尔，还是玛卓克萨斯的密院人员，还是其他您想把人民出卖的势力？”  
“你的王子从来没有忘记过他身上的责任。”面对着摄政王的质问，凯尔挺直了身体说，“他从来只是想为人民谋一条出路，而不是将人民葬送！”  
“结果是把人民送给伊利丹当成炮灰，把人民送给基尔加丹当成筹码，换取自身的力量。”洛瑟玛尖锐地指出，“他从来没有想过人民究竟需要什么，他只是为了满足自己的私欲！”  
“我为此付出了代价。”凯尔毫不示弱地盯着摄政王，“在雷文德斯的上千年，我接受了温西尔的折磨，直到我清楚的认识到自身的责任，学会如何善待人民……”  
“所以？”洛瑟玛轻蔑地打断了前王储的话，“您在雷文德斯的事迹，部落间有所流传，但银月城的人民认为，您仍然是那个幼稚且疯狂的凯尔萨斯·逐日者！”顿了一下之后，摄政王示意破法者把凯尔带进了日怒之塔的囚牢。  
“你这是背叛！”凯尔被带走的时候，吼了出来，“你这是在背叛凤凰旗，背叛逐日者王室。”  
“现在的奎尔萨拉斯没有国王。”

“我们的摄政王阁下，真是好大的威风。”哈杜伦直到凯尔萨斯被带走之后才开口，“独享权力的滋味……比分享要好。”洛瑟玛骤然抬头，完好的眼睛眯了起来，盯得游侠将军有些不自在：“没有人会当你是哑巴，哈尔。”  
“你打算怎么做，摄政王阁下？”银月城大魔导师口吻不善，“他毕竟是王储，而奎尔萨拉斯不曾废除国王当政……”  
“他说过，奎尔萨拉斯的国王是阿纳斯塔里安陛下，他不会加冕。”哈杜伦打断了罗曼斯的话，“现在的银月城是议会主导。”  
“主要是由摄政王阁下一人决定。”罗曼斯嘴角露出了一个讽刺的笑容，“无论如何，我们名不正言不顺。”  
“那么，就让国王的权力架空。”洛瑟玛回答，“他有授勋和举行国家仪式的权力，至于决策，完全被剥夺——”

散会之后，洛瑟玛没有回到自己的住所，而是选择在办公室内留了下来，哈杜伦也默契地留了下来，只有大魔导师默默地离开了。  
“他肯定去找凯尔萨斯了。”哈杜伦望着罗曼斯的背影吹了声口哨。  
“我知道。”摄政王闭上眼睛养神，“作为奎尔萨拉斯的领袖，我不能把一个国家交给那样的牧羊人，即使他真心忏悔了，他仍然是那个容易冲动行事的年轻人。”  
“哈，冠冕堂皇的理由。”哈杜伦抽出一根血蓟烟点上，袅袅的烟雾让他的脸晦暗不明，“别以为我不知道你和他之间的事情。”  
“那都是过去的事情了。”洛瑟玛低垂的脸颊微微有些抽搐，如果不注意根本看不出来，况且他的声音平静冷漠，一如既往。

几经打听后，罗曼斯找到了关押前王储的“牢房”——以前凯尔在日怒之塔的房间，这大魔导师让很意外，但看到房间外的破法者和禁锢符文之后，有了一丝了然。

罗曼斯的出现并不让凯尔意外，他轻笑着对曾经的朋友兼幕僚说：“是洛瑟玛让你过来的？”用手撩了一下如同月光般的长发，那份熟稔的优雅与自信，让大魔导师的眼中闪过一丝心痛。  
“是我想要看看自己曾经的主君。”罗曼斯的态度恭敬，“以及想知道他究竟回到奎尔萨拉斯想要什么。”  
“这是我的故乡，是我深爱的国家，也是我的责任。”凯尔露出了一个浅浅的笑容，“当我看到牧羊人之门的时候，我就知道我的人民并没有放弃我……”  
“那只不过是您的臆想罢了。”大魔导师打断了他的话，“银月城矗立您的雕像，是为了牢记教训——不要与任何恶魔合作，即使是国王也会疯狂。”  
“这不是真的……”凯尔脸上的笑容淡了下来，“我是对人民犯下了无可饶恕的罪孽，但我也用自己的生命偿还了，甚至灵魂也得到了应有的惩罚！”  
“他们仍然没有忘记您抛弃了他们，也没有忘记您把他们作为了交易的对象。”罗曼斯定定地望着他，“洛瑟玛很快就会过来，他会告知您，对您的处理结果。”

骄傲、冷漠，唯独缺少了当初的迷茫与软弱——这是归来后的凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他已经不会再为任何事情而表露出自己内心所想。  
洛瑟玛就这样看着站在窗边的前王储，他很不喜欢这样伪装起来的凯尔萨斯，所以他用了最简短的话语通知了银月议会的决定——  
“达斯雷玛·逐日者的开阔胸襟与卓越的见识，显然没有遗传到他的后裔上，所以在查阅了未被损毁的文件之后，银月议会决定剥夺国王的决策权。”  
“没有权力的国王还是国王吗？”前王储骤然回头，一双清澈的蓝眼睛盯着摄政王发问。  
“当然还是。”洛瑟玛站了起来，个子很高且身体健硕的他向前走了几步，让凯尔莫名感到了一种压迫感，而这种威迫感原本是他应该逼迫洛瑟玛的手段……藏在法袍内的拳头握紧了，他察觉到了自己的软弱以及羞辱。  
“那是什么？”凯尔的眼睛里闪烁着怒火。  
“国家的象征，以及各种仪式的主持。”走到他的面前，洛瑟玛仔细地替他把散落的长发拢好，“你没有反抗的余地，人民已经不需要国王。”  
“也就是说，我是一个傀儡。”作为逐日者王族最后的继承人，前王储万万没有想到洛瑟玛会让他成为一个傀儡，他自嘲的笑了笑，“那么操纵这个傀儡背后的人，就是你。”  
“这是人民感谢达斯雷玛的方式，你别无选择。”摄政王用身体把凯尔禁锢在窗前，“辛多雷从来没有忘记太阳井的耻辱，更无法忘记基尔加丹降临的恐惧。”  
“那并非是我所愿。”靠近的洛瑟玛让凯尔感到了不适，他心虚地别开了头。  
“但你仍然那样做了。”摄政王突然伸出双手按住了前王储的头颅用力压迫着，“有时候我真的想这样把你的脑子挤出来看看，它是不是完好无损，还是魔瘾让你丧失了最基本的判断！”  
头颅传来的疼痛，让凯尔推开了洛瑟玛：“你很不对劲，摄政王。”他理了理被弄乱的长发，“我建议你回去冷静冷静……”指向门的手被拽住，摄政王毫不犹豫地将他拖到床边，然后扔了上去。  
凯尔挣扎着从床上坐了起来，却被洛瑟玛压在了身下——贴着极近的面孔上，那只完好的眼睛里充满了占有欲。  
“你想做什么？”艰难地开口后，嘴唇就被堵上，伴随着暴力撕碎的法袍，和蛮横粗暴的对待。  
裸露的身体、光滑细腻的肌肤……洛瑟玛露出了粗野的一面，那是属于野兽一般的原始本能——凯尔的眼神空洞，他想起了自己与基尔加丹交易前，曾经秘密回到银月城见洛瑟玛，也是那一次他与他的摄政王疯狂的做爱，直到他筋疲力尽……而现在的摄政王比那时更为疯狂。  
“你说过要引领辛多雷重新走向荣光，而你却背叛这个誓言！”重重地撞击着前王储的身体，洛瑟玛怒吼着。  
“我没有违背我的誓言，我当时与基尔加丹的交易就是为了实现这个誓言……啊！”被剖开一般的身体疼痛，让凯尔尖叫了起来。  
“你从来都是说说而已！你从来做的事情与你说的事情，都是背道而驰！”摄政王咬住了前王储的肩头，鲜红色的血液流了下来。  
“我只是想给……辛多雷一个光明的未来……只是想让辛多雷……”凯尔突然哭了起来。  
抽泣的声音并未换来洛瑟玛的怜悯——摄政王在这些年的执政，已经让他抛弃了某些怜悯之心，他只是更加残酷的对待着前王储——即使曾经在温西尔经受过折磨的凯尔，也无法忍受这种从身到心的压迫，他的眼睛出现了迷茫，仿佛是为了保护自己，他完全把自己封闭起来，直到这种残酷结束。

凯尔赤裸地蜷缩在床上，而摄政王已经穿好了他的裤子，他冷漠地通知前王储：“一个月后就是你的加冕仪式，会有我来为你加冕，也是由我来替你涂膏。”  
毫无反应的前王储转过身看着洛瑟玛：“我说过我不会加冕。”  
“银月城需要一个国王，也需要一个傀儡。”打开房门，摄政王走了出去。

繁复的礼袍层层叠叠地穿在了凯尔萨斯的身上，他像木偶一般让侍从装扮着自己——这是摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆为他准备的加冕仪式，从此以后，他就会成为奎尔萨拉斯的象征，一个没有实权的国王陛下。  
“以前我并不喜欢这样华丽而繁复的礼袍，但我不得不承认，作为国家的象征，这样的衣服恰到好处的表现出了国家的实力。”摄政王穿着了合乎规格的礼袍，审视着如同精致的玩偶般的凯尔萨斯，满意地点了点头，“这套礼袍虽然繁复，但在涂膏仪式上却很好脱下。”

破法者围在了逐日王庭前，挡住了两旁汹涌的人群——凯尔萨斯·逐日者将在王庭前加冕，成为逐日王朝的第五任国王。  
昔日的王储、现任的国王一步一步走上了王庭最高处，摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆双手捧起逐日者家传的王冠，正站在王座之前，等待着他。调整了呼吸，凯尔萨斯跪了下去。摄政王将王冠郑重地戴在了他的头上，又把逐日者权杖交在他的手上，恭敬地请他坐了上去。  
巨大的帷幕升了起来，除了摄政王与凯尔萨斯之外，没有人可以亲眼观看受膏仪式——繁复的礼袍落在了地上，几近赤裸的凯尔萨斯坐在了王座上，而摄政王则在他身上开始涂抹由太阳井制作的符文药膏。

“泰坦的厚爱让我们远离了蒙昧，学会了高深的知识，成为了智慧种族。  
我们接受了泰坦的好意，也承担了艾泽拉斯的守护任务。  
我们是血精灵，操纵奥术的种族，我们将这些能力用于建设自己的国家，而不是引入恶魔。  
我们谨记万年前的事故，我们小心使用魔法。  
作为奎尔萨拉斯的牧羊人，我承诺永远指引国家走向正确的道路，永远履行自己的职责，直到我生命的最后一刻。”  
宣读誓言声音通过帷幕清晰地传了过来，而符文药膏在他的身上涂抹的每一次，都令他的身体颤抖，下身甚至传来的熟悉的疼痛感，他只能稳住自己的声音。  
当他的身上涂满了符文药膏之后，摄政王为他穿起了礼袍，手指轻抚他尖尖的长耳朵，挑逗性的宣布了他的行程：“仪式结束之后，我会来你的卧室。”

帷幕撤下之后，穿着礼袍的凯尔萨斯再次出现在人民面前，他露出了温和的微笑宣布：“银月议会将是奎尔萨拉斯的最高行政机构，由摄政王本人负责。”


End file.
